Poly(phenylene ether)s are a class of thermoplastics known for excellent water resistance, dimensional stability, and inherent flame retardancy, as well as outstanding dielectric properties over a wide frequency and temperature range. Properties such as strength, stiffness, chemical resistance and heat resistance can be tailored by blending poly(phenylene ether)s with various other plastics in order to meet requirements of a wide variety of consumer products, for example, fluid engineering parts, electrical enclosures, automotive parts, and insulation for wire and cable.
High molecular weight poly(phenylene ether)s are used to form hollow fiber membranes capable of separating the oxygen and nitrogen components of air. One method of preparing high molecular weight poly(phenylene ether)s is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,158 to Delsman et al. However, there is a desire for a poly(phenylene ether) preparation method capable of producing a product polymer with low residual copper content, a narrow molecular weight distribution, and a high content of incorporated amine.